


A Pele

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Escravidão, Ignora Relíquias da Morte, M/M, Sadismo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:50:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3321305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pele deles testemunhava o que palavras não podiam dizer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pele

De tudo que lembra Harry do que ele se tornou, o pior é a pele, a pele de Severus; queimada, machucada, marcada. Dele.

As pessoas disseram que poder não mudaria Harry Potter, mas elas estavam erradas. Elas superaram a guerra, ele não. E quem sofreu por isso foi Severus.

Havia uma parte de Harry que odiava a si mesmo por fazer aquilo, a parte que ainda era aquele garoto de onze anos que ficou deslumbrado quando descobriu a mágica... Mas a outra parte, a que restou depois da guerra, depois das mortes... Aquela parte gostava de ver Severus sofrendo. Aquele era o Harry que havia aprendido o que a desesperança e as feridas da guerra ensinaram: a frieza, o ódio.

E Harry tinha motivos, não tinha?

Snape merecia tudo aquilo e mais, por ser um sádico, por ter matado Dumbledore. Era a hora de provar do seu próprio veneno. Na pele.

Porque aqueles desenhos doentios, aquelas cicatrizes eram o ódio escrito na pele. Eles eram o troco por todos os comentários insultantes, por toda a raiva que Snape destilava durante as aulas de Poções. Eles eram tudo que Harry ainda podia fazer. Eram tudo que havia restado.

Haviam também gemidos - de dor, de prazer, Harry não se importava mais, - grunhidos e choros. E gritos, e eles eram deliciosos. Mas tudo isso passava, tudo isso era esquecido. Mas as costas de Severus seriam a prova eterna, a evidência da vergonha, do poder e dos sentimentos do Salvador que não conseguiu salvar a si mesmo.

Numa noite em particular Harry pediu - ordenou - que Severus o tomasse pela primeira vez. O homem não hesitou, e Harry não sabia se era alívio ou desejo que brilharam naqueles olhos negros. Talvez ambos.

Foi tudo rápido, bruto, animalesco, mas foi como deveria ser, como  _sempre_  deveria ter sido. Era daquele jeito que Harry havia sonhado. Naqueles tempos os sonhos de Harry já eram parcialmente perturbados.

Severus havia sido bruto, sim; Harry não tinha tido como deveria ser, afinal, mas ele também deu prazer ao jovem, fazendo este se perguntar se ele também proporcionava aquelas sensações ao mais velho quando...

Quando ele tomava aquele prazer roubado.

Harry se sentiu desaparecendo, migrando para os braços de Morfeu, exausto depois dos esforços que ele havia feito... Ele percebeu um toque suave em sua testa, pouco antes de fechar os olhos. Um beijo. Talvez ele estivesse sonhando, porque Snape certamente não faria aquilo.

O jovem não sabia, mas aquela também era uma marca em sua pele, invisível e particular, mas uma marca ainda assim.


End file.
